


The Wolves of Paris

by Unimpressively_Me



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (for now) - Freeform, :), AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Emilie Agreste is alive, Minor Injuries, Violence, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unimpressively_Me/pseuds/Unimpressively_Me
Summary: Marinette is on the run from authorities after being suspected for being nonhuman, when she jumps through the window of Adrien Agreste, a fourteen-year-old Parisian on vacation with his parents. Only seconds before a forced shift, she has no time to hide as she transforms into a werewolf before his very eyes. She doesn't plan on sticking around long, but neither does he. Now that he has a face on her, she has to make sure he cannot spread the word.So she turns him.





	The Wolves of Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin, I'd like to mention that this story wasn't exactly meant to be posted online anywhere. The idea is based loosely off of a roleplay my sister and I did that was completely unrelated to Miraculous, so it's not really your generic werewolf fanfiction. It might be confusing, but I'll try my best to explain things as it goes along, so if you have any questions please feel free to drop them into the comments and I'll address what I can in the author's notes in the next chapter. This chapter has also been posted on Miraculous Amino, so for anyone who's seen it there before, it's not stolen. 
> 
> Without further ado, the story!

Marinette wasn't sure what had caused the local guard to suspect that she wasn't entirely human. Not that they were wrong, she most definitely was not completely human. However, she had been extremely careful trying to avoid a repeat of Songhai, in which her carelessness had caused her family to move. They weren't a big family and the local authority in that city didn't exactly know their names before they fled. It would have been much harder if she had had a pack but since the Witch trials and later World War Two, packs were few and far in between. And so they packed and moved across the world to Québec; a big change indeed, but doable. In her many years of living, Marinette had acquired the knowledge of speaking many languages. She did well to act young, though, joining school and covering her tracks as well as possible.

So why was she now running from the police just minutes before a shift?

Marinette huffed as she clutched her jacket over her head. She was sure the police already had a name and face going for her, but if they didn't, she didn't exactly feel like broadcasting it. She could feel the deep-seated itching in her bones that usually came as it got closer towards a full-moon. Marinette was well-trained, usually able to control her shifts, but there really was no helping it as the moon drew fuller. The two days before and after a full-moon were filled with tension and a longing to run wild that was easier to maintain if she shifted for a small time.

The sound of her pursuers reminded her to focus on the present. Her shoes clacked against the pavement as she ran, causing loud noises. The streets were clear, as were the alleyways. She was lucky that she didn't have to shoulder through bodies of people but simultaneously unlucky because there was no crowd to melt into. It was teeth-grittingly frustrating.

Wild bluebell eyes scanned nearby buildings for any loose windows or unlocked doors to take advantage of but in such a prestigious vacationing area, homes were always sure to be secured. Marinette felt hope slip from her bones but she kept pushing on, twisting into various streets and alleys to try and throw her trail. And then suddenly, her gaze locked onto a blissfully opened window two houses ahead. It wasn't low to the ground, but resting on the second story, it wasn't too high to pull herself into. The cars parked in the driveway of said house gave her reason to believe that the occupants were home at the current time but she was desperate and without further thought, she threw herself forward, clinging to the first floor window frame and using it as a ledge to make for the window above it. Her fingers gripped at the windowsill with strength no human could have and she hauled herself up, swinging into the room face-first and just in time too.

Marinette felt the change coming right as her feet hit the carpeted floor and she let out a small groan. Agony shot up into her bones as it began, her bones creaking and elongating or compressing in several places. First was her spinal cord, which pulled itself further from her back, lengthening into a furless tail. Then, her fingers and toes curled painfully as they grew to resemble wolf paws, her nails fittingly becoming claw-like in the process. She pressed her padded hands over her mouth, stifling a howl of pain as a shudder overtook her body.

The ravenette tucked her knees closer to her chest and closed her eyes. Her legs were curving and bending to gain a more digitigrade appearance and finally her ankle jutted outward in a way that made her able to stand on her tiptoes later. She could feel her ears moving a little more towards the top of her head and sharpening into points, and her nose, jaw, and chin pulling forward to create a muzzle, and her gums tingled and bled as new teeth grew, as well as the existing ones sharpening into perfect canines.

Her body tensed instinctively as the final, and easily the most painful part of the transformation began. A burning sensation spread throughout the entirety of her body, just underneath the skin, not unlike the feeling of an itch you're not able to scratch combined with the pinpricks of a numb limb. Threads of black fur tore itself from her body in any place it could, covering her in a thick coat of fur that finalized her appearance and dotted blood around her as she dug deeper into the floor she was curled up on. Her clothes were in tatters by now- a pity, she liked that outfit- but she didn't need them to cover anything anymore as the fur did a good job of taking care of that.

She was still as she came off of the lingering pain of transforming, her breathing heavy and huff-like. In the place of the human girl who'd been in the fetal position was now a slightly taller, seemingly thinner, humanoid wolf, a pattern of darker spots dappling amongst her midnight blue pelt. A long, fluffy tail was twitching, waving back and forth to feel for any threats. A few bone-like extensions grew from her back, not unlike spines on a dragon.

As soon as her wits were about her, she opened her eyes and rolled into an easier position, pushing herself up onto four feet. She kept her gaze down, regarding the cloth on the floor. The torn shapes held no interest to her, and so she spun around to observe the rest of the room. As she turned around, she lifted her eyes to meet bright green eyes staring in horrified curiosity from across the room, belonging to a blond-haired boy clad in pajamas who was sprawled across his bed.

Shit, was all Marinette registered running through her head as she raised her hackles threateningly and let out a low, guttural growl.

The boy yelped, seemingly startled as if he hadn’t expected this beast on his bedroom floor to feel threatened by his presence, and he fumbled for his phone on his nightstand. The wolf did not appear to like this idea as it lunged forward as soon as he moved, sharp claws landing on his legs and teeth bared for his neck. He threw an arm forward, feeling teeth rip easily through his sleeve and suddenly just white-hot pain surging through the newly-inflicted wound. He screamed, the fist of the arm still in the wolf’s jaws clenching as he tried to pull it back. The pain was like poison sliding through his veins, and he brought his other hand with his bedside lamp in tow crashing forward onto the wolf’s head, the bulb shattering within the lampshade sending the wolf reeling to the side. It’d let go of his arm, thankfully, and the boy wasted no time getting out of his bed and making a run for the door.

He made it merely two feet before the beast was up, and snaked its way in front of him, snarling. Cursing, he instinctively took a step back. Fear as well as something undistinguishable coursed through him and he let out a small whimper, bringing both his injured hand and non-injured in front of him defensively. The wolf-beast watched him with calculating eyes but then surprisingly turned its attention to the door. Its ears swiveled atop its head. The boy was floored as it stood upon its hind-legs and grabbed at the handle, twisting the lock on.

“What-” He started, and the wolf snarled again, showing off stained teeth- his blood staining them. It sent a wave of nausea through him, but that might also have been whatever was injected into his blood through the bite, too. “- the fuck?”

His knees felt weak suddenly, a weird pain seizing his body and he just barely recognized that he was falling forward. He braced himself to meet the floor, but instead, he landed on a wall of fur. He felt the innate urge to snuggle into it, to just let the warmth calm him and for a good twenty seconds he did, but then he saw blue eyes staring back, connected to the wall of fur and he let out a small noise of distrust, shoving himself away with effort he didn’t know he could find.

“No.” He said. He didn’t know if this beast understood human speech but seeing as it was human when it came crashing into his room, he was willing to bet that yes, it did. “What did you do to me?”

It was silent after his croaked message and he took the time to scoot backwards in order to lean against the locked door. He could have stood and made a break for it if he wanted to, but deep-seated pain urged him to stay on the floor. He looked at the beast expectantly but knew not what he was hoping for, and had just opened his mouth to say something else when the wolf opened its jaws and let out a large huff.

“Can you not guess?” It sounded exasperated, definitely feminine but also curled in a more primitive manner. “I’ve injected my blood into you.”

The boy’s head spun. A wave of agony crashed over him. His breath hitched. “Blood- why?” He struggled to put together.

The wolf seemed to shrug, contemplating its next words. “It’s the only way to turn a non-wolf into one.”

The words sent fury into his eyes but the pain that tore at him silenced him. His mind blanked as he was set upon by such an intense feeling of pain that he didn’t recognize. It felt like everything inside and outside of him was changing. Being deformed and reformed to fit a foreign shape. He couldn’t help it: he screamed.

Marinette winced. The bloodcurtling scream from the boy in front of her should have been expected, but she found herself surprised by the loud noise in an otherwise quiet room. Her ears drooped slightly. She felt slightly guilty for forcing this pain on him, even if it was her biological job to do as a born gama. He was unsurprisingly not the first person she’d ever transformed, but the others usually gave consent before being bitten. As they were willing to undergo the change, it was a lot easier on them. But this boy was forced, and not only was his body fighting it, but his mind was too. He’d surely have a headache for a good week.

She watched as his body reshaped itself to become more lupine like hers had only ten minutes prior. The only difference was that he was built more stocky, broad even though he did retain a thinness akin to both his own weight and Marinette’s thinness. His tail was shorter, Marinette noted with interest, and he also sported larger ears than her own and smaller hand-paws. He did have larger claws on both his hands and feet that signified he was built for attacking rather than defending or fleeing like Marinette. Definitely either an alpha or beta build.

It was with great care she watched the fur sprout from his body, pushing apart scraps of his pajamas to reveal blond fur marred by dirty blond surrounding below his neck like a suit, and wrapping around his eyes like a mask. She had to admit, this was the most unique pelt she’d seen from any of her chosen before, the previous only having small marks like mittens or underbelly discoloration. He was huffing, grunting, his body shaking as he recovered and Marinette resigned herself to get closer, stopping next to him. She rested her tail over his paws, letting natural empathy reach out and calm his warring body and mind. By extension she could also feel just as vividly his fury and confusion. Only years of training kept her from absorbing his emotions as her own and probably going on a hunting spree.

The boy-turned-wolf’s eyes snapped open so suddenly Marinette wasn’t sure she had seen them before he toppled her over, his lips pulled back in a snarl as he used his claws to dig into her fur, keeping her pinned.

“Give me one reason,” he growled, “I shouldn’t rip you limb from limb right now?”

Marinette blinked, but before she could stop herself, she retorted, “Because I’d win. ”

It was clear it was the wrong answer when she felt his claws dig deeper into her fur. She barked and heaved her body forward, easily unbalancing the newly-turned who was not yet so used to his shifted weight and balance. She’d bet anything the tail alone was throwing his balance off like crazy since he no longer had to depend on his arms and feet to stay afoot. The tides were turned and she now had him pinned to the floor, adjusting her footing in order to keep him pinned.

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m sorry. Genuinely.” She remarked, leaning her muzzle close to his. He only snarled in response, pushing his head as flat to the floor as possible. “I am.”

“Hardly.” He filled in furiously.

“I am.” Marinette repeated. “You were going to call the police. It was a defense.”

“Of course I was going to fucking call the police!” He snapped, malice in his voice. “A beast reverse-defenestrated into my room at twenty-three thirty and proceeded to rip my arm to shreds- which was a dick move for someone who’s so ‘sorry’, by the way.”

Marinette snorted, shifting her weight to the side. “Your arm’s fine.” To emphasize, she grabbed his arm with her own, pulling it into his line of eyesight.

He paused. “It wasn’t when I was feeling like I’d just lost a limb!” Finally, he bit back. “I don’t care if it’s fine now!”

Marinette growled lowly. “Stop being so disagreeable! I only changed you to make sure you couldn’t call the police on me!”

A sudden pounding on the door jarred them both and they locked wide eyes. Marinette’s muzzle formed an ‘oh’ and the boy-wolf whispered a quiet, “Parents-”

“Adrien!” The person pounding on the door called, hysteria evident in their voice. No doubt they had heard him screaming, but who knows how much else they heard.

Adrien looked like he was going to respond but Marinette seized him with a glare that screamed, ‘don’t be stupid’. He shot back his own that said something along the lines of ‘shut up’ and he wiggled, clearly wanting to get up. Marinette felt wary, but released him nonetheless and sat back on her haunches as he moved over to the door, resting padded palms against the shined wood. He leaned his forehead against it and seemingly tested out different pitches silently to himself. The door was jostled again and he hastened a response.

“Maman!” He did a good job of making sure his voice was as normal as possible, even if a little rough. His ears were pinned to his head, though, the noises clearly assaulting his newly heightened senses unpleasantly. “Maman?”

The door stopped rustling. Adrien’s mother let out a large sigh. “I heard screaming! Goodness, what happened? Adrien, open the door! Why is it locked?”

“No!” He bit quickly. “I mean, it’s locked because I’m sleeping.. you know.. eh, commando? Yeah. I uh. Had a nightmare and accidentally knocked over my lamp.”

His mother was silent, and then, “Need to know basis and I didn’t, Adrien. You’re okay, then?”

“I am.”

“And what of the voices, did you call your friends back in Paris or something?”

“Uhah, non. I, uh, have my window opened. You must have been hearing someone from the streets.”

Marinette’s wolfy-eyebrow raised. She mouthed, ‘far-fetched’, earning her a sharp glare. While she might not have found it believable, Adrien’s parent seemed to have and she pulled away from the door as evident by the sound of her footfall.

“I.. guess.” She supplied. “Try and sleep some more, then. We’ve got the first flight back tomorrow.”

And with that, she was gone.

The two werewolves sat with bated breath until they were sure she was out of hearing range.

“That was a thing.” Marinette whispered. “Great improv.”

Adrien scowled. “I hate you.”

“Noted.”

They lapsed into a tense silence, Marinette choosing to observe the blood on his white carpet, mentally wincing. Adrien followed her gaze and nearly yelped. “Oh mon dieu, how will I explain this?! I’ll be dead meat if my father sees! We need to clean it up-why are you laughing?!”

Marinette guffawed, her tail wagging behind her. “Th- the blood will go away!” She wheezed out. “You’re so p-panicked it’s funny! Our wolf forms aren’t permanent, so neither is the blood spilt during a change. It fades away after we transform back. The only thing you’ll have to clean is your bed- the blood from your arm wasn’t werewolf blood at the time.”

Adrien growled quietly. “Because that’s so much better! Do you know what my maman will think when she finds the sheets I’d slept in 'naked' were bloody?”

They exchanged a look, Adrien realizing the incredulous question he’d just spewed and mentally they both decided never to repeat that. Ever.

A loud howl northward from the house echoed on the walls and Adrien flinched. The noise seemingly pierced his eardrums and left them ringing, whereas Marinette simply seemed to cock her head and listen closely.

“It looks like I must go.” She explained. “My parents are heading to the rendez-vous.”

“Holy shit, there’s more of you?” He quipped. “Jesus.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and made her way over to the window. She saluted him with two clawed fingers as she pulled herself onto the ledge.

“Wait!” Adrien growled, pushing himself away from the door and reaching out to stop her. He didn’t know what compelled him to do that, seeing as he’d be pretty glad never to see her again. “You’re leaving? You can’t just leave with no explanation, no- no help! Is every night going to be excruciating? When will I sleep?”

Amusement danced in the she-wolf’s eyes. “I won’t leave you alone to figure this out, blevine. I’ll see you in Paris.” And then she was gone. Adrien rushed to the window and leaned out, hurriedly scanning the dark streets for her, but either she’d disappearer, or her dark fur allowed her to blend in. Common sense told him a humanoid wolf would not be warm-welcomed by any passerby and he pulled himself into his room, drawing the curtains hastily.

Blue eyes watched from afar until even his silhouette was no longer visible.


End file.
